Anjo
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Então ouviu um som. Uma figura enorme deslocou-se nas sombras, e a jovem soltou um grito terrível. Então, em um movimento incrivelmente rápido, ágil como um felino, este ser das sombras estava em cima dela, sua mão presa na boca.


Anjo

Oservação: não consegui pensar em um nome melhor pro fic, desculpe...u.u

Disclaimer: Blade, o Caçador de Vampiros é um personagem de histórias em quadrinhos norte-americanas da Marvel Comics.

Angélica ainda sentia a cabeça latejar, tudo girava ao seu redor. A confusão dominava a sua mente, ela só tinha certeza de uma coisa. Não estava em seu confortável quarto em seu apartamento. Sentia o chão frio e úmido abaixo dela, e o ar impregnado pelo cheiro de mofo e poeira. Não conseguia descobrir aonde estava, a escuridão total escondia tudo naquele quarto.

Nenhum som conhecido era audível. Não ouvir o trânsito, ou vozes conhecidas. Apenas os sons de pássaros e do vento. Era claro que não estava mais na cidade.

Aonde estava? Colocou a mente para funcionar, queria lembrar o que houve.

Lembrava-se de ter se despedido dos amigos na porta da faculdade, de ter passado na padaria e comprado um lanche e suco para mais tarde. Teria que estudar arduamente para um teste daqui há dois dias e não queria perder tempo cozinhando. Se bem que não cozinhava nada. Quem fazia isso era sua colega com a qual dividia o apartamento, Amanda era quem inventava os pratos para as refeições. Ela se contentava com sanduíches e pratos prontos esquentados no microondas.

Entrou em casa e ...e... tudo ficou escuro de repente.

—O que houve?-perguntou como se alguém pudesse lhe responder.

Então ouviu um som. Uma figura enorme deslocou-se nas sombras, e a jovem soltou um grito terrível. Então, em um movimento incrivelmente rápido, ágil como um felino, este ser das sombras estava em cima dela, sua mão presa na boca.

—Shhhh...relaxe minha querida.

Angélica sentiu seu corpo estremecer, seu coração batia descompassada mente. A pele dele era fria, gélida. Sem dúvidas era o seu seqüestrador. O que ele desejava? Dinheiro? Violar seu corpo? As opções não eram nada agradáveis, e sentiu vontade de chorar.

Ela sentiu quando aquela pessoa deslizou seu braço em torno de suas costas, fazendo erguer-se e ficar de encontro ao seu peito. Neste momento, a luz da lua cheia incidiu por uma fresta na janela, cujos vidros estavam pintados de preto, ela iluminou o rosto do homem que a mantinha firmemente em seus braços.

Ele era pálido, tão pálido que assemelhava-se a um cadáver. Os olhos eram de um negro tão frios quanto a própria noite. Um sorriso insano brotou de seus lábios.

—Relaxe, querida.-falou novamente, mais autoritário.-Loirinhas como você não precisam ter medo de mim. Não machucaria sua pele de veludo. Mas se gritar, terei que quebrar seu pescoço, e então...terei que pegar sua amiguinha em seu lugar. Será meu anjo da noite.

A garota parou de se debater, mas o medo ainda dominava seus sentidos. Sentiu os dedos daquele homem agarrar forte em seus longos cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás, expondo seu pescoço de modo suave.

Ele encostou seu nariz em seu pescoço, aspirando suavemente o perfume de sua pele.

—Pêssego...-murmurou, passando a língua por seus lábios.-Adoro esse aroma de pêssegos. É de seu sabonete? Delícia, meu anjo...

Ela gemeu quando ele a beijou suavemente a carne quente, em seguida, afundou suas presas em sua garganta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric Brooks, vulgo Blade, não é um vampiro típico. Ele é um daywalker, um meio vampiro e meio humano. Por causa disso, ele pode andar durante o dia, e controlar sua sede por sangue inocente.

Este homem incomum, de pele negra e olhar de predador, iniciou anos atrás uma guerra contra todos os vampiros da face da Terra, numa missão de vingança pela morte de sua mãe e o futuro que lhe foi roubado ainda no ventre desta.

Blade viajou por diversos lugares do mundo, em suas andanças chegou ao Brasil, precisamente na metrópole de São Paulo. Um lugar dominado por dois clãs de vampiros, que praticamente dividiram a cidade ao meio e caçam os humanos ao seu bel prazer.

Iria se fazer anunciar aos clãs em breve. Seguiu o irmão mais novo de um dos líderes até aquele lugar, um casarão abandonado próximo a uma estrada. Imprudente, Raul Garcia adorava se alimentar de jovens universitárias.

Todas as suas pobres vítimas tinham o mesmo perfil. Vieram do interior para estudarem na cidade grande, moravam sozinhas, eram jovens e muito bonitas. Ele tinha predileção por jovens inocentes, virgens.

Iria terminar com a matança hoje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sua vida se esvaia, e ao mesmo tempo sentia que seu corpo mudava de alguma forma. Imagens de sua vida lhe veio à mente como se estivessem sendo sugado para fora junto com o seu sangue. Patrícia encheu-se de um incrível sensação de paz e de um prazer quase obsceno. Estava morrendo, mas ela não se importava.

Enfim ele terminou, soltando seu corpo e deixando-a cair ao chão. Não tinha forças para se mover, soltou um gemido quase inaudível da sua garganta que latejava dolorosamente. Seu corpo estava muito pesado.

Ele riu baixinho, e agachou-se para tocar em seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de seus cabelos que havia caído sobre seu olho.

—Seja bem vinda ao meu mundo.-depositou um beijo em seus lábios suavemente.-Você não vai ter o mesmo destino das outras, Angélica. Eu a quero ao meu lado...eternamente.

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos naquele momento. E o som da janela se despedaçando, vidros se estilhaçando ao chão tomou conta do lugar mal iluminado pela lua. Não conseguiu mover a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas viu no rosto de seu seqüestrador o pavor diante do recém chegado.

Sem perca de tempo, Blade entrou no casarão fazendo uso da janela. Não tinha idéia de quantos vampiros haveriam ali, e o elemento surpresa sempre o ajudou.

Mas quando entrou, destruindo a janela e já armado com um boomerang especial feito com lâminas cortantes em prata, percebeu que havia apenas duas pessoas naquele lugar. Raul e uma garota que jazia imóvel ao chão. Blade estreitou o olhar, notando que chegara tarde demais para ajudá-la e com isso, direcionou sua ira para Raul, que recuou alguns passos trêmulo de medo.

—O Daywalker!-exclamou cheio de medo.-Aqui? Impossível! Por que não me avisaram sobre você, maldito?

Eric nada disse, apenas lançando sua arma contra Raul. O vampiro não teve tempo de reagir ou se defender. Quando o boomerang retornou às mãos do caçador de vampiros, o corpo e a cabeça de Raul caem, separados. Antes de tocar o chão, eles são consumidos por chamas e são reduzidos a cinzas.

Resta apenas o silêncio, quebrado por um gemido que sai dos lábios de Patrícia. Blade se aproxima da jovem, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ele sabe que a jovem está condenada e lhe resta apenas garantir que ela tenha o mesmo destino de Raul.

—V-você o matou?-ela pergunta num fio de voz, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos sem forças.

—Sim.

—Ainda bem...-ela sorriu, suspirando aliviada.-Ele...não vai machucar Amanda...

Blade se ajoelha ao seu lado, pousando apenas um joelho no chão, e em seguida toca no pescoço de Angélica avaliando o ferimento causado pela mordida de Raul.

—V-você vai me matar?-ela perguntou num fio de voz.

—É preciso.

—Senão...ficarei igual a ele?

—Sim.

—Imaginava isso...Posso pedir uma coisa antes?-Blade notou que não havia temor na voz da jovem, mas um fio de esperança e por isso concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela sorriu, parecendo aliviada.

O sol estava surgindo devagar no horizonte.

Blade estava nos fundos da velha casa, carregando Angélica cuidadosamente em seus braços. Ele ajoelhou, colocando-a gentilmente no chão, ajudando-a a ficar sentada. A garota sorriu tristemente, olhando para o caçador e em seguida na direção do horizonte, aonde os primeiros raios de sol apontavam.

Ela sentiu-se em paz de repente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se nada mais pudesse feri-la, prejudicá-la. Seu coração batia freneticamente, alto como um tambor, ela acreditava que até mesmo Blade pudesse ouvir.

—Como é o seu nome?-ela perguntou, olhando os primeiros raios do sol despontando nas copas das árvores.

—Blade.

—É...um nome forte...Blade. O meu é...Angélica ...

—Angélica...um belo nome.

—Você...é gentil...-ela deu um risinho, quase sem forças.-Olhe o sol...ele é lindo não?

Blade não respondeu com palavras, não era preciso. Sua espada naquele momento transpassava o coração de Patrícia, conforme ela havia lhe pedido. A garota queria ver seu último alvorecer, e não condenou o caçador por seu destino. Ela partira em paz, antes de se tornar um monstro. Queria morrer como uma mulher normal. Subir aos céus como um anjo.

Com um suspiro, sua vida findou-se. Blade a observou um tempo e depois a cobriu com um cobertor velho que pegara na casa. Avisaria por um telefonema anônimo o seu paradeiro. Mas antes ergueu o rosto, permitindo que o sol tropical atingisse seu rosto, como se isso renovasse suas energias.

Pegou sua espada e a guardou na bainha. Pegando o caminho para a metrópole. Tinha um árduo trabalho lhe esperando. E o faria em nome daquela menina, que mal acabara de conhecer, e que tão prematuramente partira para o outro mundo.

Iria empreender uma grande caçada.

Fim...? 

e Urano.


End file.
